


Fairy's Story

by MaryChou



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chronologie manga, Dragons, Fairies, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Je réécris l'histoire les gars, Mystery, Point de vue de mon OC, Secrets, TOUTE l'histoire, War, bref enjoy !, obviously
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryChou/pseuds/MaryChou
Summary: /!SPOIL SCANS!\Une femme arrive à Magnolia, avec un doux sourire aux lèvres et la ferme intention de chambouler l'histoire. Elle est venue ici avec une mission, un plan, une particularité, et elle ira au bout de ce qu'elle a prévu.C'est pour sauver le monde après tout.





	1. An X755

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Je vous présente un de mes plus gros projets actuels ! Si vous lisez les tags vous saurez : je veux réécrire le manga (OUI TOUUUUT LE MANGA (oui je me déteste)) du point de vue de mon OC. Sincèrement ? Ca va être loong ! Mais ça va être ultra cool aussi ! Vous êtes pas prêts pour tout ce que je vous prépare u.u
> 
> J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance donc logiquement les updates seront régulières mais comme je suis pas fichue de suivre un planning peut-être pas :')
> 
> Voilà, c'est tout pour moi !  
> Bonn lecture, des câlins et des bisous sur vous !

Asta s’assura qu’elle avait bien toutes ses affaires et descendit du train avec une certaine excitation. Ses lèvres esquissaient un large sourire alors que ses pas, dépourvus d’hésitation, se dirigeaient vers la guilde de sa vieille amie. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur une longue flute traversière argentée alors que son esprit émettait mille et une possibilités sur les membres de Fairy Tail. A présent qu’elle maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts la magie musicale – une magie qui n’était pas la sienne en premier lieu mais celle d’une amie chère à son cœur depuis longtemps partie de cette terre – elle pouvait se permettre d’intégrer une guilde et de se mêler à la vie humaine. Elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps… mais elle avait aussi dû apprendre à dominer ses instincts, chose difficile après leur avoir obéit aveuglément pendant tant de temps.

La jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers Fairy Tail semblait avoir dans la vingtaine. Si sa démarche trahissait une certaine assurance, ses regards en revanche ressemblaient davantage à ceux d’une enfant. Ses yeux d’un doux violet étaient grands ouverts, tentant de tout voir en même temps. Ses cheveux tombaient en boucles sauvages, du même violet que ses yeux, étonnamment bien accordé avec sa peau sombre. Seuls ses tatouages étaient cachés par un sort enfantin, ils n’étaient pas à montrer à qui le veut, même à cette époque de paix. La seule chose disgracieuse dans ce portrait tout en joliesse était la fine cicatrice qui déchirait l’harmonie de son visage en un trait clair, souvenir gravé dans sa joue d’un coup de griffe qui avait failli lui emporter la mâchoire. Heureusement pour elle, la magie de guérison était d’une efficacité à toute épreuve lorsqu’un maître en la matière la pratiquait et il ne restait de cette blessure que cette trace. 

Magnolia n’avait pas tant changé depuis la dernière fois qu’elle était venue, constatait Asta à mesure de sa progression. Elle s’était agrandie, avait gagné en joliesse, à ses yeux en tout cas, mais elle dégageait toujours cette chaleureuse atmosphère. Comme si aucun évènement au monde pouvait l’impacter suffisamment pour changer l’état d’esprit de ses habitants. Asta admirait grandement cette particularité de Magnolia, elle comprenait sans mal qu’une guilde s’y soit installée.

Asta arriva enfin devant Fairy Tail et prit un instant pour la détailler. Le bâtiment n’avait en rien changé depuis sa dernière visite. Ses différents étages où trônaient le signe de Fairy Tail et leur affiliation au Conseil de la Magie et au Royaume, les toits rouges recourbés, soutenus par de fines colonnes en bois et une porte en forme de pétale de fleur. Asta avait l’impression de contempler un temple ; et ce malgré le vacarme qui semblait y régner. On était loin du silence des temples, c’était certain. Elle fit un pas en avant quand un adolescent aux cheveux roux lui rentra dedans. 

« —Ow !  
—Aoutch ! »

Asta trébucha en arrière et parvint à se rattraper avant de tomber. La mage porta alors son attention sur l’adolescent qui… s’était rapidement excusé et courait vers le bâtiment sans plus d’attention pour elle. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’elle songeait que les jeunes ne savaient plus se tenir. Il aurait pu s’inquiéter de savoir si elle avait été blessée tout de même, pensa-t-elle, plus amusée qu’irritée. Asta secoua la tête, ramassa sa valise qui était tombée, resserra sa prise sur sa flûte et franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la guilde. 

Elle franchit la porte ouverte de la guilde et se dirigea vers l’homme entre deux âges qui était assis en tailleur sur le bar. Il avait la plus grande puissance magique de tous ceux présents dans la guilde et, surtout, surtout, il ressemblait tant à ses parents qu’Asta sentit son cœur se serrer. Voilà le plus grand inconvénient de vivre longtemps : on voyait ses proches mourir. Asta ne s’y habituait pas malgré le nombre de proches qu’elle avait perdu alors que le temps poursuivait son implacable chemin. Une fois à côté de Makarov, Asta eut un sourire et demanda confirmation, au cas où.

« —Bonjour, vous êtes bien Makarov, le maître de Fairy Tail ?  
—Exact, répondit-il avec un large sourire aimable. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? (Il sembla réaliser quelque chose parce qu’il lui adressa un regard horrifié.) Vous n’êtes pas ici pour une plainte n’est-ce pas ?  
—Non pas du tout, rit Asta. J’aimerais rejoindre Fairy Tail si possible.  
—Oh, oui, bien sûr. (Il acquiesça puis tourna la tête vers l’extrémité du bar et haussa la voix.) Yuna ! Amène la marque s’il te plaît !  
—J’arrive ! »

Asta regarda avec curiosité une jeune femme murmurer quelque chose qu’elle ne saisit pas à l’oreille de l’homme à côté d’elle avant d’aller chercher un tampon de la forme de la fée fourchue, symbole de la guilde. La femme avait des cheveux blond pâle coupés en un carré plongeant qui lui donnait un aspect dynamique qui plut instantanément à Asta. Elle rendit le sourire que Yuna lui adressa avec le sentiment qu’elles allaient bien s’entendre.

« —Bonjour ! C’est vous notre nouveau membre ?  
—Tout à fait, sourit Asta. Et tu peux me tutoyer.  
—Entendu ! Où veux-tu avoir ta marque ? »

Asta la demanda violette, juste sous l’oreille. C’était suffisamment discret pour qu’elle puisse la cacher lorsque ce serait nécessaire sans pour autant donner l’impression qu’elle en avait honte. Et elle n’empiétait pas sur ses autres tatouages, ceux cachés, à cet endroit. 

« —Et voilà, c’est fait. Officiellement bienvenue à Fairy Tail, Asta ! Je m’appelle Yuna, c’est moi qui m’occupe du bar mais Haïna – la fille bizarre avec les oreilles et la queue de loup là-bas – ou mon frère, Klein, me remplacent durant mes missions, se présenta-t-elle.  
—Moi c’est Asta, répondit celle-ci avec simplicité.  
—Quelle magie tu pratiques ? demanda alors une voix inconnue.  
—Gildarts, présente-toi au moins !  
—Salut, je m’appelle Gildarts et je pratique la magie de destruction. (Asta ne put retenir son sourire face à la vitesse à laquelle sortait les mots, comme s’il voulait se débarrasser de ce qu’il considérait comme inutile le plus vite possible. Il enchaîna bien vite sur le sujet qui l’intéressait.) Alors, c’est quoi ta magie ? »

Elle leva la flûte argentée qu’elle n’avait pas lâchée à un seul moment et qui ne la quitterait sans doute pas tout de suite pour l’agiter sous le regard incompréhensif de l’adolescent. Dans les yeux de Yuna une petite lueur s’alluma, signe qu’elle avait compris le geste de la nouvelle.

« —La magie musicale. (Devant son regard peu impressionné, Asta développa. Ce n’était peut-être pas sa magie originelle mais elle l’appréciait tout de même suffisamment pour vouloir la défendre.) C’est une magie multi-optionnelle. Je peux me défendre, attaquer et même agir sur le cerveau en fonction de la mélodie et du tempo que je choisis. Enfin plus ou moins, temporisa-t-elle. Je n’ai pas encore une maîtrise parfaite de cette magie et ça reste assez superficiel comparé à ce que pouvait faire mon maître.  
—Ça a l’air plutôt cool en fait ! (Son regard s’était illuminé et Asta pouvait presque lire toutes les bêtises qu’il avait en tête tant il y pensait fort.) Ça te dit de faire ta première mission avec moi ? Je suis sûr qu’on fera une équipe du tonnerre ! »

Asta ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire devant l’enthousiasme de Gildarts. Il n’avait pas la langue dans sa poche en tout cas et sa confiance en lui en deviendrait presque de l’arrogance s’il n’avait pas cette façon absolument adorable de parler, comme s’il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle secoua cependant la tête en signe de dénégation, presque à regret.

« —Je voudrais trouver où me loger avant de faire quoique ce soit. Vous ne sauriez pas où je pourrais trouver ça d’ailleurs ? »

Sa question s’adressait autant à Gildarts qu’à Yuna, qui ne s’était pas éloignée une fois sa mission remplie, manifestement curieuse à l’égard de la nouvelle. Ce fut d’ailleurs la blonde qui répondit, un air songeur sur le visage alors que son index tapotait son menton dans une mimique qu’Asta ne put s’empêcher de trouver adorable.

« —Je crois qu’il y a des chambres de libres à Fairy Hills… KYO VIENS PAR LA ! (Asta sursauta à ce hurlement et regarda avec surprise une femme aux cheveux multicolores se frayer un chemin entre les tables et les mages pour arriver à côté d’eux avec une aisance remarquable.) Asta, Kyo. Kyo, Asta. Asta est nouvelle, explicita-t-elle pour la nouvelle venue qui hocha la tête. Tu crois qu’il y a des chambres libres à Fairy Hills ?  
—Oui bien sûr, acquiesça Kyo immédiatement.  
—Habitables et en bon état, précisa Yuna sous le regard soudain inquiet d’Asta.  
—Ah… (Kyo réfléchit un instant et Asta se demanda ce qu’elles étaient en train d’essayer de lui vendre.) Oui aussi, il y a une chambre vide depuis que Moïra s’est mariée, elle doit être un peu poussiéreuse mais sans plus.  
—Ça te dit Asta ? demanda Yuna. Enno peut te faire visiter, elle adore jouer à l’agent immobilière, sourit-t-elle.  
—Oui pourquoi pas, acquiesça la susnommée.  
—Du coup tu t’installes aujourd’hui et demain on fait une mission ? Ça fait longtemps que j’y suis pas allé et même si je paye pas de loyer je commence à m’ennuyer, grimaça Gildarts.  
—Volontiers Gildarts, rit Asta devant son impatience. On fera cette mission demain.  
—Cool ! s’exclama-t-il avant de s’éloigner un peu. Et encore bienvenue à Fairy Tail ! »

Asta le regarda s’éloigner avec amusement avant de retourner à sa discussion avec Kyo et Yuna qui lui décrivaient la vie à la guilde et à Fairy Hills. Leurs rires s’élevèrent quand les anecdotes se mêlèrent à la partie et Asta se dit que cette guilde serait peut-être enfin cette maison qu’elle ne possédait plus depuis si longtemps.

Le soir, installée dans son nouvel appartement encore vide si ce n’était un matelas et sa valise, Asta s’assit à la fenêtre et son regard se dirigea vers les étoiles. Elle dessina les constellations avec le doigt et un sourire gracia ses lèvres alors qu’elle pensait à ses vieux amis. 

_Tu dois être fière de ta guilde, Mavis. Elle est restée fidèle à tes principes._


	2. An X759

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « —Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
> —J’ai… envie de parler, murmura-t-elle.  
> —Mais encore ? insista Asta.  
> (...)  
> —De… de l’amour, les relations, ce genre de chose, avoua Enno. »
> 
> Asta eut un sourire entendu alors que dans ses yeux violets étincelaient d’une lueur d’intérêt. Enfin, c’était carrément un phare à ce stade-ci.
> 
> « —Laisse-moi deviner… Macao ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici un nouveau chapitre~~ 
> 
> Les premiers chapitres seront assez légers, ça changera au fur et à mesure qu'on s'approchera de l'année X784 mwahaha
> 
> Un autre point : il y aura un prequel à cette histoire, j'ai déjà quelques chapitres et franchement, ça va être génial ! (j'avais dit que c'était un gros projet xD)

Asta éternua et s’emmitoufla dans sa couette, bien posée sur son canapé en tailleur avec un livre dans les mains. Elle était dans un jour de repos complet. Elle savait qu’elle aurait dû travailler. Son loyer avait beau ne pas être très élevé avec ses 10.000 joyaux, elle allait finir par être en retard. A choisir, Asta préférait ne pas contrarier l’aimable mais intraitable gardienne de Fairy Hills sur le loyer. Elle était capable de la jeter dehors malgré son statut de mage. De puissante mage.

Asta était à Fairy Tail depuis quelques années à présent, presque quatre ans si elle comptait bien. Ça avait été de superbes années. Elle faisait de temps en temps des missions avec d’autres membres de la guilde. Le plus souvent avec Gildarts qui était un excellent partenaire malgré sa tendance à tout détruire sur son passage. Elle s’était habituée, après tout Fairy Tail était une guilde de démolition en puissance.

Un sourire s’inscrivit sur ses lèvres alors qu’elle se remettait bien en position. Elle releva cependant la tête lorsqu’on toqua à la porte. La trace magique derrière la porte lui parut familière mais floue, brouillée, comme si la mage avait des soucis pleins la tête. C’était rare que qui que ce soit prenne la peine de toquer, habituellement la porte serait déjà explosée dans l’habituelle hâte qu’ils avaient lorsqu’ils avaient de croustillantes nouvelles à rapporter. Fairy Tail n’était pas seulement une guilde de démolition en puissance, elle était aussi un lieu où les commères en tous genre trouvaient leur bonheur.

« —Entrez. »

Une tête brune passa la porte avec un sourire embarrassé et Enno entra dans la chambre. Elle vint s’installer sur le canapée à côté d’Asta qui sourit avec amusement. Ce sans-gêne lui ressemblait beaucoup plus. Elle mit une mèche violette derrière son oreille, couvrant sa marque en-dessous de son oreille, et ne put s’empêcher de se sentir inquiète. Enno avait l’air très hésitante, c’était étrange.

« —Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
—J’ai… envie de parler, murmura-t-elle.  
—Mais encore ? insista Asta. »

Enno rougit doucement sous le regard inquisiteur de son amie qui comprenait doucement que ce n’était rien de grave. Enno avait beau avoir l’air sûre d’elle, Asta avait compris depuis les quatre ans qu’elle la connaissait que c’était surtout une apparence, Enno était fragile. Et elle avait décidé depuis longtemps que la mage aux cheveux violets serait la personne parfaite pour des discussions parfois un peu trop embarrassantes pour être partagées avec tout le monde. 

Asta était toujours étonnée de voir combien elle était appréciée dans cette guilde. Haïna lui avait déjà dit qu’elle la voyait un peu comme la « maman de Fairy Tail ». Asta n’avait pas compris. Kyo et Sana avaient approuvé, disant que sa manière de prendre soin de chacun sans jamais les juger ou même juste sa manière d’être avec les plus jeunes était typiquement maternelle. La musicienne n’avait pas plus compris. Elle avait été mère, il y avait très très longtemps, mais seulement quelques années, avant de qu’elle ne perde son enfant. D’après elle, elle avait perdu depuis longtemps les techniques pour être mère. La guilde ne semblait pas d’accord avec elle manifestement, et Asta avait du mal à le comprendre.

« —De… de l’amour, les relations, ce genre de chose, avoua Enno. »

Asta eut un sourire entendu alors que dans ses yeux violets étincelaient d’une lueur d’intérêt. Enfin, c’était carrément un phare à ce stade-ci.

« —Laisse-moi deviner… Macao ? »

Cette fois-ci Enno devint rouge brique sous le regard un brin sympathique et définitivement moqueur de la musicienne. Avant qu’elle ne puisse faire le moindre commentaire plusieurs femmes entrèrent en papotant et riant comme si elles entraient dans un salon de thé à la mode. Asta haussa un sourcil. Elles avaient tendance à venir se taper l’incruste facilement mais juste au moment où Enno parlait d’un garçon ? A croire qu’elle était espionnée. 

« —Haïna a entendu Enno donc on est passé aux nouvelles ! s’exclama Yuna avec un sourire solaire. »

Ceci expliquait donc cela. Asta eut un sourire amusé et un air presque blasé se dessina sur sa figure. Fairy Tail, guilde de commère. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle se faisait la réflexion. 

« —Raconte-nous tout Enno ! s’exclama Sana. »

Des cheveux roux pétard coupé au carré et son visage en forme de cœur la caractérisaient visuellement mais sa faculté à toujours avoir du chocolat à proposer lorsque quelque chose allait mal était également marquante. Asta l’aimait beaucoup pour son optimisme perpétuel. Ça contrebalançait idéalement le pessimisme de sa petite amie, Haïna. Asta aimait bien le couple, elles étaient gentilles comme tout et très complémentaires. Si Haïna pouvait tout d’abord mettre les gens mal-à-l’aise, Sana les mettait à l’aise en quelques mots. Asta avait passé de très bons moments avec elles.

« —Depuis le temps qu’on attend que vous vous mettiez en couple, approuva Moïra.  
—Yuna, Moïra, qu’est-ce que vous faites à Fairy Hills ? demanda Asta, perplexe.  
—On a rendu visite à Hilda. Elle avait encore quelques affaires à Yuna.  
—Notre chère ex-logeuse nous avait tant manqué ! fit Yuna avec un clin d’œil. »

Un petit rire secoua l’ensemble des filles. L’inimité entre Yuna et Hilda était un fait connu et reconnu par les habitantes de Fairy Hills. 

« —Bref, dis-nous tout Enno ! enjoignit Yuna. »

Enno rougit tellement qu’Asta craignit un instant qu’elle ne se consume sur place sous la gêne. Elle ne pensait pas qu’un humain pouvait devenir aussi rouge sans exploser dans la seconde.

« —D’accord, d’accord, soupira-t-elle timidement. Il… il m’a emmené dans un restaurant ce midi. C’était vraiment bien, romantique, drôle aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger rire.   
—Vous vous êtes embrassés ? demanda Kyo avec des étoiles dans les yeux. »

Enno rougit encore plus et Asta émit un petit rire. Elle décida d’intervenir avant qu’Enno entame une combustion spontanée.

« —Je pense qu’on a toutes compris, s’amusa-t-elle. Qui veut des gâteaux ?   
—Jolie diversion Asta mais ça ne fonctionnera pas, répondit Sana en s’installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise.  
—Sana, tu es trop curieuse, constata platement Haïna. Laisse-la tranquille, la pauvre. »

Asta eut un rire tout en se débarrassant de sa couette pour se lever. Elle avait des gâteaux en réserve, ce serait parfait.

« —Il embrasse bien ? insista Kyo.  
—Je- euh- oui oui…  
—Mais ça tu le savais déjà depuis au moins le Nouvel An, glissa Asta sans réfléchir. »

Ce fut le grand silence qui suivit sa phrase qui la fit se retourner de sa recherche de gâteau. L’incompréhension des filles et la panique d’Enno lui firent comprendre que c’était une information qu’elle n’était pas censée partager.

« —Asta ! C’était un secret ! cria Enno.   
—Oups. Désolé, ça m’a échappé, grimaça la violette. »

Comment était-elle censée le savoir ? Enno ne lui avait pas dit… et de son temps faire l’amour n’était pas tabou ou même relevant forcément de la vie privée. Quelle idée stupide, c’était naturel ! Il n’y avait aucune raison de le garder secret. Dans son peuple natal tout le monde était au courant lorsqu’un couple couchait ensemble, il n’y avait pas autant de pudeur. Surtout les premières fois. 

« —Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé au Nouvelle An ? demanda Moïra, intéressée.  
—Rien ! bondit la brunette. Rien du tout, du tout !  
—Je ne te crois pas ! répliqua Kyo.  
—Il y a forcément eu un truc vu ta réaction ! approuva Yuna.  
—Enno va finir par faire une crise si vous ne la lâchez pas les filles, remarqua Haïna tranquillement. »

Asta les regarda continuer l’interrogatoire avec un sourire et les yeux étincelants d’amusement. Pauvre Enno, elle qui voulait simplement parler au départ. Enfin, elle s’en remettrait, Macao n’était pas dans le genre discret de toute façon alors ça aurait finit par se savoir. Elle secoua la tête devant une Sana surexcitée que même Haïna ne parvenait pas à contrôler et décida d’aller voir Hilda. La logeuse devait bien avoir des gâteaux, ça laisserait le temps aux autres de se calmer un peu. Asta les adorait mais, vraiment, elles étaient bruyantes.


	3. An X761

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta s’arrêta à l’entrée de la ville, frappée par la tempête de magie et d’émotion qu’elle ressentait. Quelque chose se passait à la guilde, quelque chose de terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha-ha-ha-haaaa... léger et joyeux j'ai dit ? Ouais, j'suis incapable de quitter l'angst, sorrynotsorry ! 
> 
> Enjoy quand même xD  
> Bisous bisous et coeurs sur vous !

Asta s’arrêta à l’entrée de la ville, frappée par la tempête de magie et d’émotion qu’elle ressentait. Quelque chose se passait à la guilde, quelque chose de terrible. Elle pouvait goûter le désespoir, la tristesse et la colère qui régnait dans l’atmosphère de la ville, quand bien même les habitants semblaient insouciants. Asta réajusta son sac de voyage sur son épaule, serra sa flûte, et courut. Vite, très vite, presque trop vite, pour un humain. Mais elle était mage, elle pourrait toujours trouver une excuse pour cette vitesse inhumaine. Ce n’était pas l’important, ce n’était définitivement pas le plus important. 

Elle fracassa les portes de la guilde en les ouvrant et trouva la totalité de la guilde dans le hall. Même Gildarts était là, remarqua-t-elle, alors qu’il était censé être en mission à l’autre bout du pays. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu’à lui à grand renfort de coups de coudes et mit une main sur son bras quand elle l’atteignit enfin. 

« —Gildarts, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?  
—Asta enfin ! T’étais où ?  
—En miss…  
—On s’en fout, Yuna accouche et ça se passe mal, va les aider. »

Le sac n’avait pas encore touché terre que la fée était devant la porte de l’infirmerie. Celle-ci s’ouvrit avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de la toucher et Asta laissa passer une Haïna portant des serviettes pleines de sang dans une bassine avant de s’engouffrer dans la pièce. Moïra et Kyo étaient en train de seconder Polyussica alors que Yuna hurlait de douleur. La pièce avait été insonorisée, devina Asta en retroussant ses manches. Elle se plaça derrière Polyussica, nota la présence d’Ivan, trop blême, et pinça les lèvres. Il ne devrait pas être là. 

« —Que veux-tu que je fasse pour aider ?  
—Sors l’homme, il nous fait des histoires depuis tout à l’heure, grogna-t-elle. Et revient avec des serviettes propres.  
—Tout de suite. »

Asta s’approcha d’Ivan et lui saisit le bras. Suffisamment fort pour qu’il ne se libère pas en protestant. Elle n’avait pas le temps d’argumenter, usant d’une force que ses bras fins ne laissaient pas deviner, elle l’entraîna hors de la salle et le jeta dans les bras de Gildarts.

« —Ne le lâche pas ! Il ne doit pas y retourner ! cria-t-elle en courant chercher des serviettes. »

Elle n’entendit pas de réponse mais savait que Gildarts et les autres s’occuperaient d’Ivan. Personne n’irait provoquer Polyussica dans un moment comme celui-là. 

Le bébé était né. Asta était essoufflée, tentait de faire abstraction du sang qui tachait ses vêtements, ses mains et des mèches de ses cheveux. Elle devait sûrement en avoir sur le visage aussi, elle s’était plusieurs fois passés la main sur le front pour se débarrasser de mèches intrusives. Ne prenant pas le temps de se poser, la fée se pencha vers Yuna avec un sourire encourageant.

« —Allez Yu, suis ma voix. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Respire, ne t’endors pas. Yuna ? Yu, réponds-moi, reste avec moi. Yuna ?  
—Je… je suis… là, expira-t-elle difficilement. Je ne… dors pas. Je ne… je ne mourrais pas. C’est… promis.   
—Bien, c’est bien, félicita Asta avec un sourire, verrouillant son angoisse au fond de son cœur pour rester rassurante. Polyussica est en train de te soigner, tu veux voir ton fils ?  
—Oui… Oui… j-je veux le voir. »

Le regard de Yuna s’était illuminé alors que ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire difficile. Asta sentait la mort au-dessus de son amie mais elle ne reculerait pas. Il était hors de question qu’elle cède une nouvelle amie face au sommeil éternel. Elle fit signe à Kyo de s’approcher avec le nouveau-né et capta son regard angoissé. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître sa propre panique. Yuna était trop faible, elle saignait trop, ce n’était pas normal, ce n’était définitivement pas normal. Kyo posa doucement le bébé sur la poitrine de Yuna et Asta l’aida à le maintenir en place alors que leur amie se reculait en déglutissant. 

« —Là, tu vois ? Il est là, c’est ton bébé.  
—Il est… magnifique, murmura douloureusement Yuna.   
¬—Comment va-t-il s’appeler Yu ?  
—Lux-, elle s’interrompit pour tousser violemment et Asta se pencha un peu sur elle, inquiète. Luxus. Il s’appellera Luxus.  
—D’accord, c’est un beau nom. Aussi beau que lui.  
—A-Asta ?  
—Oui Yu ?  
—Tu… Tu veux bien être sa…, elle toussa encore, du sang cette fois-ci, sous le regard horrifié d’Asta. … Sa marraine ? S’il t-te plait ? »

Cette fois-ci la fée violette ne put retenir les larmes qui se formaient progressivement. L’une d’elle roula le long de sa joue, alors qu’un magnifique, éblouissant, sourire ourlait ses lèvres. Elle caressa doucement la joue de Yuna, son cœur se faisant douloureux tant elle était émue.

« —Bien sûr, murmura-t-elle. Evidemment que j’accepte. »

Jamais, jamais, elle n’avait pensé qu’un humain lui ferait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier son enfant. Pas depuis qu’elle était devenue ce monstre qui ne faisait que suivre ses instincts les plus primaires pour tuer. Pas depuis qu’il était partit. Mais Fairy Tail ne savait pas, se souvint-elle ensuite, et ils ne sauraient pas avant que la guerre soit sur eux. Asta retira Luxus des bras de sa mère délicatement et le redonna à Kyo.

« —C-Cool, sourit Yuna péniblement. Veille… sur Ivan… aussi, d’ac… d’accord ?  
—C’est toi qui veilleras sur lui Yuna, tu as promis que tu ne mourrais pas ! paniqua Asta.   
—Je suis… un peu… fatiguée. Et j’ai… si… si mal, grimaça Yuna. Je suis… désolée.  
—Je t’interdis de mourir Yuna, fit Asta, les yeux brillants, les dents serrées. Tu n’as pas le droit, tu as un fils, un mari, tu ne peux pas mourir.  
—Tu es une… formidable… amie, Asta. »

Répétant des paroles sans queue ni tête pour nier l’inévitable, Asta assista à la mort de son amie. Une ombre gagna ses yeux violets alors qu’une autre époque lui hantait l’esprit. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se retrouva de nouveau à genoux dans la boue sanglante d’un champ de bataille, penchée sur une autre amie, ses armes gisant à ses côtés, alors qu’elle hurlait de rage et de chagrin. Elle se souvint d’une étreinte trop serrée pour être réconfortante mais à laquelle elle s’est accrochée alors que le désespoir envahissait son âme. Le même désespoir la hantait de nouveau, mélangeant les époques, les souvenirs et les protagonistes. 

« —Qu’est-ce que tu attends humaine !? Va-t-en, va rejoindre les autres ! »

La voix agressive eut l’effet d’une secousse indésirable. Asta était certaine que le but était seulement de la faire réagir, mais elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle n’était plus là. Ses instincts seuls répondirent à cette menace inconnue dans le brouillard de son esprit. 

Asta bougea. Elle n’était plus aux côtés de Yuna mais devant Polyussica. La main sur sa gorge, en émettant un grondement qui n’avait rien d’humain, ses yeux fluctuants entre le violet qui était le sien et un, bien plus sombre et paradoxalement étincelant, que ne connaissait pas la guilde. La magie pulsait autour d’elle comme un gigantesque battement de cœur alors que quelque chose remuait au plus profond d’elle-même. Une chose qu’elle ne voulait pas voir émerger, pas à cet endroit, à cet instant.

Son regard croisa celui rose sombre de la guérisseuse. Celui-ci, loin de la colère habituelle, était écarquillé, surpris au point de paraître apeuré. Ce fut le choc dont avait besoin Asta pour que son cerveau reprenne les commandes. Elle la lâcha en reculant de quelques pas, son expression sauvage se muant en une expression désolée plus familière. Son regard penaud se posa sur les traces violettes qui commençaient déjà à se former sur le cou de Polyussica. Elle se mordilla la lèvre quand celle-ci posa une main sur sa gorge et déglutit avec difficulté.

« —Désolé, je ne me maîtrisais plus.  
—J’ai vu ça, répondit acerbement bien que faiblement son aînée.   
—Je… S’il vous plaît, ne leur dites rien… Ils ne doivent pas savoir. Ce n’est pas encore le moment, finit-elle en murmurant, les yeux baissés.  
—Je ne dirais rien tant que tu te contrôleras, répondit Polyussica, intransigeante.   
—Je suis désolée…  
—Ce n’est rien, ça guérira, va voir les autres en attendant, je dois m’occuper d’elle. »

Brutal rappel de la tragédie qui venait de se jouer, Asta tourna son regard vers le corps de son amie et des larmes menacèrent de s’échapper de nouveau. La perte se muait déjà en une fissure de plus dans son cœur et Asta renifla. Les odeurs de sang et de mort emplirent ses narines et elle ne put que grimacer avant de s’enfuir de la pièce. 

Elle heurta Gildarts qui arrivait en courant, suivit de près par Makarov et Sana, et les regarda, un air perdu au fond des yeux, tel qu’ils n’en avaient jamais vu chez elle. Asta était forte, toujours maîtresse d’elle-même, d’une douceur incalculable à l’encontre de quiconque croisait son chemin, ami ou ennemi. Beaucoup avaient adopté le surnom que Haïna lui avait donné, à savoir « maman », un raccourci du surnom de « maman de Fairy Tail » qui la faisait sourire à chaque fois. La voir perdue était une première pour chacun d’entre eux.

« —Asta, tout va bien ? demanda Gildarts. On a ressenti une immense magie dans l’infirmerie.  
—Immense et dangereuse, très dangereuse, précisa Sana avec une moue inquiète.  
—Yuna… Yu est… Elle est… »

Asta ne put finir sa phrase et s’effondra en gros sanglots irrépressibles sur le plancher, ses genoux la lâchant d’un coup. Gildarts la rattrapa in extremis et la serra contre lui alors que les autres prenaient peu à peu la mesure de ce qui venait d’être dit. Kyo avait quitté l’infirmerie avec le bébé peu avant que la magie surgisse aussi n’avaient-ils pas fait attention à ses paroles. Ils ne pouvaient plus ignorer la tragédie. 

« —Non… murmura Sana en reculant d’un pas. Ce n’est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être possible. Asta ! s’exclama-t-elle d’une voix enrouée. C’est impossible ! Elle… Yuna ne peut pas être morte ! Non ! »

Les pleurs furent la seule réponse qu’elle reçut. Haïna apparut à ses côtés pour l’étreindre délicatement alors qu’Asta enterrait un peu plus sa figure dans le torse de Gildarts. Ses larmes ne voulaient plus s’arrêter, même en ayant la sensation de ne plus en avoir, elles coulaient toujours. Témoins perlés du chagrin immense qui emplissait le cœur de la fée.


	4. An X762

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sous la surprise, Asta éclata de rire. Gildarts, le grand Gildarts, celui qui avait plus de conquête qu’elle n’avait de doigts et d’orteils pour les compter, le Dom Juan de Fairy Tail, ce Gildarts évitait une femme. C’était irrésistible.

Assise sur un banc, dans un parc de Magnolia, Asta contemplait la fissure qui parcourait la longueur de sa flûte en un dessin de mauvais augure. Celle-ci était apparue un an plus tôt alors qu’elle avait perdu le combat face à ses instincts, suite à la mort de Yuna. 

Makarov avait proposé de lui donner le nom d’un réparateur d’objets magiques doué, un ami de longue date.  
Elle avait décliné.  
Sa flûte n’était pas réparable. La fissure n’était qu’un funeste présage dont elle connaissait parfaitement la signification. La fée savait qu’elle ne pourrait garder le contrôle sur ce qu’elle était encore longtemps sans perdre sa santé mentale. La fissure était là pour le prouver.

Des pas retentirent quelques mètres plus loin, résonnèrent aux oreilles d’Asta comme s’il s’était s’agit de pas d’éléphant. Un amer sourire gracia délicatement ses lèvres. Mélange inhabituel d’émotions sur le visage si aimable de la fée à la cicatrice. Son ouïe trop développée n’était qu’un autre signe qu’elle n’était plus aussi humaine qu’il y avait un an de cela.

« —Asta, comment vas-tu ?  
—Elle me manque, répondit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique en caressant doucement la fissure.  
—Elle manque à tout le monde, répliqua Gildarts. C’est normal. »

Elle hocha la tête, agréant avec facilité. Cette fissure l’empêchait d’oublier son désespoir, son chagrin, comme la flûte l’avait empêché d’oublier la mort de sa plus précieuse amie, il y avait si longtemps. La fissure lui rappelait également combien elle avait été proche du meurtre pur et simple à ce moment-là. Si elle n’avait pas regardé Polyussica dans les yeux… Elle ne voulait pas imaginer la suite. Mais malgré tout son chagrin, elle savait avoir fait son deuil depuis longtemps. Elle avait perdu trop de proches pour rester prostrée dans la douleur longtemps. Cela n’aurait pas été digne d’une guerrière.

« —Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas la faire réparer ?  
—Certaine, répliqua-t-elle. Ça ne fonctionnerait pas de toute façon.  
—Si tu le dis. (Il fit une pause, reprit la parole d’un air sombre.) Tu me diras un jour ce qu’il s’est passé ? Ce qu’était cette magie ?  
—Oui. (Elle ne releva pas son mouvement de surprise, il ne devait pas s’attendre à cette réponse.) Un jour tout le monde saura. Mais pas maintenant, ce n’est pas encore le moment. »

Asta leva la tête vers son ami et lui offrit un sourire, une ombre dans le regard que Gildartz n’avait pu surprendre que de rares fois. C’était la première fois qu’elle le confrontait directement à ses secrets.

« —Changeons de sujet, décida Asta avec un revirement d’esprit inattendu.  
—De quoi veux-tu parler ? la suivit-il avec amabilité, un large sourire illuminant son visage. »

Il était loin de l’adolescent qu’elle avait connu, à présent il était homme. Et un homme à femmes si elle se fiait aux rumeurs. Elle aurait pu le prédire lorsqu’elle l’avait connu, il avait un charisme certain et tous l’appréciaient, même ses adversaires le respectaient. Il avait la graine d’un commandant mais il aurait fait un piètre soldat. Il n’était pas capable d’obéir aux ordres.

« —N’es-tu pas avec Cornelia ?  
—Ahh, ouais, Cornelia… »

Il fit la grimace et se frotta la nuque sous le regard curieux d’Asta. Celle-ci grimaça un sourire alors qu’elle se demandait ce qu’il avait encore fait. Gildarts avait rencontré Cornelia quelques semaines auparavant seulement. De ce qu’elle avait compris, Cornelia n’avait pas l’intention de n’être qu’une passade et était décidée à s’accrocher. Elle avait le potentiel pour se frayer un chemin dans le cœur de Gildarts, la fée en était certaine. Savoir si Gildarts la laisserait faire en revanche était une autre paire de manche, même s’il paraissait bien mordu.

« —Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Gildarts ?  
—Disons que… il est possible que… je l’évite un peu ? »

Sous la surprise, Asta éclata de rire. Gildarts, le grand Gildarts, celui qui avait plus de conquête qu’elle n’avait de doigts et d’orteils pour les compter, le Dom Juan de Fairy Tail, ce Gildarts évitait une femme. C’était irrésistible.

« —Ohhh, j’aime déjà cette femme, rit-elle.  
—Ce n’est pas sympa Asta, se plaignit-il. J’ai besoin d’aide là !  
—Oui, oui, pardon, gloussa-t-elle encore un peu avant de reprendre son calme. D’accord, qu’est-ce qu’elle a fait pour que tu l’évites ?  
—Ce n’est pas vraiment qu’elle a fait… quoique ce soit, répondit-il en rougissant quelque peu. Mais… je ne sais pas, j’ai… peur… quand je suis avec elle… Pas d’elle hein ! Mais… j’ai… j’ai peur quand même, tu sais, comme quand si j’allais sauter dans le vide et que la seule chose qui me retient c’est une corde. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Asta, redevenue sérieuse, le regarda s’asseoir à côté d’elle avec un air attendri au fond des yeux. _Oh, Mavis, n’as-tu pas d’adorables enfants, mère des fées ? Ils grandissent si vite._ Elle le bouscula doucement d’une épaule pour qu’il la regarde et lui offrit le fier regard d’une mère qui voit ses enfants grandir. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir physiquement changé depuis leur première rencontre et être devenue une amie plus qu’une mère au fil du temps, Asta l’avait connu à seize ans et l’avait vu grandir. Elle avait ce côté sage et expérimenté qui cachait tant de secrets. Gildarts se demandait s’il les connaîtrait véritablement un jour et s’il le supporterait. En même temps, un chaleureux sentiment grandissait dans son cœur sous le doux regard violet de son amie.

« —Je vais te donner le même conseil qu’on m’a donné il y a très, très longtemps de cela, confia-t-elle en se levant. Laisse-toi aller, lui sourit-elle. »

Elle lui pressa l’épaule en guise d’encouragement et s’éloigna pour rentrer à la guilde. Sur ses lèvres flottait un sourire heureux qui illuminait son regard en une douce fierté maternelle, sans égale. Dans son esprit, le souvenir d’une présence et d’une félicité infinie. Dans son cœur, une chaleureuse douleur, nostalgie des temps passés et joie pour son ami. 

Asta leva les yeux sur les quelques nuages gris qui surplombaient Magnolia et sa pensée voleta vers la personne qui occupait ses pensées. _Tu me manques._ Dans son expression, lorsqu’elle baissa de nouveau son visage vers la route devant elle, une pointe de chagrin cette fois-ci. Et, dans son cœur, un deuil qu’elle se refusait toujours à faire.


End file.
